Supernatural & the Covenant Meet
by Big-Time-Rush-Crush
Summary: Okay, so two boys meet the Covenant while searching for the demons that escaped from the door to hell. Some strange evil things are going on and the two brothers must find out who is causing them. Could it be someone around them? Read and find out!


**Disclaimer: Rin. X. Sesshoumaru Luver and I don't own Charmed, Covenant or Supernatural. I, Team-William-Luver, own Evans for he's my wonder and bad tempered O.C.**

Storm's POV

"Class, today we have two new students. This is Sam and Dean Winchester. They've just moved here from New York. I hope you all will be very nice to them." The teacher said dully, and I rolled my eyes. The new kids were cute, I guessed.  
>'You know you think their hot.' Tyler whispered silently, and I knew I turned bright red, getting a couple of snickers from Stephen and Evans. I turned and glared at the two, who just smiled sweetly and waved.<br>"I hate you, Stephen Collins." I muttered under my breath and I heard his voice in my head.  
>'Love you too, Storm.' He smirked, and his older brother Chase groaned while Evans just gave him a high five.<br>The two new kids went to sit by Kira Snider, and I felt bad for them. It was senior year, and I had gone to school with the girl since fifth grade and I still couldn't stand her.

Tyler smirked and I glared at the dark haired boy. Oh no, what was he gonna do? Reid laughed, reading my thoughts and I glared, silently begging Caleb to do something. The leader of our group just ignored me and shook his head. 'Chase, help!' I begged, and Chase grinned at me in a semi malevolent way, his hazel eyes shining.  
>'Sorry, Stormie, but this looks like it could be fun to watch play out.' I glowed at the dark blonde.<br>'You are so evil!' I mentally yelled, and he shrugged.  
>'You're just now figuring this out?' I sighed, and turned to look at Evans and Stephen, begging.<p>

'Sorry, Storm.' Stephen shrugged, mimicking his older brother and I glared at the junior, then looked at Evans. 'I just don't want to.' The gray eyed boy said. Well, at least he was honest.  
>Just as Tyler was about to say something, a girl with light blonde hair and chocolate brown streaks walked in. "Sorry, I'm late." She said quickly, and I saw Evans and Stephen both grinning at her.<br>The teacher sighed.  
>"Very well, Miss Halliwell. Class, this is Rowen Halliwell, and she's just moved here from California. Take a seat wherever so we can began." Rowen looked irritated at his rudeness, but looked around for a seat. When she saw Evans and Stephen, she smirked and walked over.<p>

"Hey, dorks." She greeted, and I blinked. How did the new girl know Evans and Stephen? Chase sighed and looked at Rowen.  
>"Please, Rowen. Don't insult them till at least lunch time." So, Chase knew her also?<br>Rowen smirked and sat down next to Evans. "Fine, fine. Whatever you say." She smiled sweetly.

Uh-Oh... I could sense that she had almost the same attitude as Chase about some things. She turned and smiled at me. She couldn't read thoughts could she? I sighed when she didn't seem to know what I was thinking.  
>"Hey who are you?" Rowen asked and I put on a smile.<br>"I'm Storm. I'm best friends with Caleb, Reid, Pouge and Tyler. I've known them since grade school," I said.  
>"That's cool," Rowen said with a smile on her face.<p>

The teacher finished the lesson (for the first time ever), before the bell rang. We all walked out of the room and I was shocked when the two other new kids walked up to our group. The guy named Dean was looking at Rowen with an unsure look on his face. "Hey, have you heard of the Charmed ones?"  
>Rowen blinked before saying anything to him. "Hmm, I might know a little about them, Why are you asking?" Her voice was taunting, and I saw a calculating look on her face.<br>"None of your business," Dean muttered.

Sam was standing next to me and I was really nervous just standing around him. What should I do and what the heck should I say to him?  
>'Why don't you just tell him you like him?' Tyler asked with a smart-ass tone to his voice.<br>I glared in his direction. 'Shut it.'  
>'Fine, fine. I was just giving you advice,' he muttered back silently to me.<br>'How is having me just randomly go out and saying oh I like you to a total stranger, giving me advice?' I demanded.  
>Tyler didn't say anything. Instead he just had a smirk on his face and he was looking at Sam.<br>I turned and was about ready to walk away when he said something that made me stop in my tracks.

"Hey what do you think of my best friend Storm?"  
>Sam didn't say anything, in fact he didn't even look at me. Great, just great. I was so going to kill Tyler when we where alone.<p>

Sam gave Tyler a look. "Should I have a opinion on her?" He asked rather rudely, and I glared. Caleb looked pissed and started to say something back when Rowen glared at both of them. "Stop it, God. This is more annoying than…well I don't know what." With that, she walked off, and Evans just shook his head at her.  
>"Has anyone ever told you you're really bad tempered, Rowen?" He called sweetly, and Rowen turned to glare at him.<br>"Yes, they have." She walked off, leaving Evans grinning.  
>"I missed that girl." He smirked, and Pouge just frowned after her.<br>"Well, I'm not sure what to think of her, to be honest." He muttered, and Chase shrugged.  
>"It's Rowen, you'll get used to her."<p>

Dean had his eyes narrowed.  
>"There's something about that girl…" He murmured, and Stephen grinned wickedly, reminding me of Chase right before he said something rude or hateful. "Maybe there is, or maybe there isn't. Wouldn't you like to know?" He taunted, and Evans laughed.<br>"Yeah, it's Rowen. You'll only find out if she decides to let you know herself." Evans smirked and Sam gave both of them a look.  
>"So, what you're saying is that you to know whatever she's hiding?" Stephen smiled coldly.<br>"Who says Rowen's hiding anything? But yes, we know. It comes when you're best friends with a person since third grade. " Evans nodded in agreement.

Caleb frowned. "But, how? She just transferred her today?" Evans sighed.  
>"Yeah, leader boy. Stephen I used to go to school with her. Duh." Caleb glowed at Evans name-calling.<p>

I moved away from Sam after Rowens left, feeling more than a little upset about his comment. Did I mention that I was going to kill Tyler? Caleb gave Sam another angry look, then he turned to Tyler.  
>"Ass did you have to ask that?" He demanded and I just glared at Tyler who smirked and gave Reid a high five.<br>"Why would it matter what he thought of me? He's a total '**stranger**!' I agree with Rowen, this is annoying as hell!" I snapped and then I stomped off.

I didn't hear either of them say anything, but I could feel all of their eyes on my back.


End file.
